In order to increase the efficiency of business conferences, device cooperation technique is being developed to create a system linking a large screen monitor, a projector and terminal devices such as smartphones. In addition, large screen televisions are becoming popular, and it is common for every family to possess terminal devices, such as a smartphone, or the like these days. Accordingly, there are increasing demands that the terminal devices such as a smartphone can control an application displayed on a large screen television not only in the office but also at home.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of using smartphones and a television in a home. FIG. 1 illustrates a state in which users A to C in a home are using their terminal devices 1A to 1C to input texts and photographic images to a sharing application for photos and sticky notes on a screen, which is displayed on a television monitor device 4.
In general, regarding the operations performed by the terminal devices 1A to 1C, such as smartphones, or the like, the terminal devices 1A to 1C are often used as pointing devices. In such a case, displacement information in accordance with the movement (acceleration) of the terminal devices is transmitted from the terminal devices 1A to 1C as event information. In the application, the event information received from the plurality of terminal devices 1A to 1C has to be classified and processed for each terminal device.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating an overview of event information processing in the related art. In a server device 3, an event reception unit receives event information from terminal devices 1A to 1C, . . . and hands over the information to an application. In the application, an event processing function, a terminal-ID management function, and a reconnection processing function classify event information for each terminal device and perform processing in accordance with the event information (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2014-103451 and 2012-43250, and the like).